Automne et Chasteté
by Catirella
Summary: En gros... L’un tombe tous ce qui bouge au masculin et l’autre traîne une capote périmé depuis des lustres... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 24]... YAOI...


Titre : **Automne et Chasteté **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 24)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Automne et Chasteté sont sur un bateau…_

_Il fallait que je la fasse XD_

_Ça ne se passe pas sur l'eau mais c'est bien quand même _

_Quat'chan joue les entremetteurs… bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 2 et 3 octobre 2006._

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ce texte.  
Il l'est, donc autant vous en faire profiter.  
Je suis partie sur la base du titre uniquement.  
Pas une bonne idée je trouve pour une fois.  
Et oui je peux aussi critiquer mon travail, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et Bisou.

Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Automne et Chasteté **

**

* * *

**

AHHHhhhhhh, l'automne.

J'aime beaucoup cette période de l'année. C'est en automne que j'ai rencontré mon amant avec qui je vie depuis déjà 6 ans.

**TIEN !**

Et si l'on casait ensemble Mister Automne et Mister Chasteté.

Tro va me tuer.

Sexuellement.

Hummmmmmm, programme des plus excitants.

Pardon ?

Qui sont Mister Automne et Mister Chasteté.

Le premier il est comme la saison.

Il tombe les mecs plus vite que les arbres perdent leurs feuilles.

Le second il aurait pu rentrer dans les ordres.

Il trimballe sa capote périmée depuis son adolescence.

Mister Automne est le meilleur ami d'enfance de mon Trowa.

Mister Chasteté est mon meilleur ami depuis le collège.

Mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de les mettre en relation.

L'un est muet comme une tombe, mais tombe tout ce qui bouge.

L'autre est épuisant, mais il épuise uniquement à force de parler.

Heero a un Harem.

Duo fait Disette.

L'un trouverait un équilibre et l'autre un maître du Kama-Sutra.

Aller on va faire une petite soirée entre amis samedi soir et nous allons les mettre en relation.

₪

Par Allah il me fait quoi là Duo ?

« Tu penses trop fort mon amour. »

« Hn. »

« Et tu passes trop de temps avec Heero pour me répondre en « Hn ». »

« Mais ils se tournent autour depuis une heure et rien. Deux handicapés du boxer et string. »

« Hn ! »

« J'ai dit à Duo de faire un effort et de lâcher le slip pour une fois. »

« Heero n'a pas mis de string. »

« … ? … Comment tu sais cela toi ? »

« On a fait pipi ensemble tout à l'heure. »

« OH non. vous avez encore jouer à "C'est moi qui fais pipi plus longtemps" vous avez passé l'âge les obsédés de la quéquette. »

« Tu ne dis pas toujours cela. »

« Non mais il a fini de regarder ce type. Il n'est pas beau. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, il va me tuer ton pote. »

« Hum. Heero congèlerait un dessert ce soir. »

« Et Duo ferait fondre une banquise ! Il leur arrive quoi à ces deux niquedouilles (1). »

« Niquedouilles ? … C'est sûr que celui qui se fait niquer il douille. »

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'en fais un beau de niquedouille. »

« Je ne suis que le nique, le douille c'est toi ! »

« TROWA. »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Pervers. »

« Tout comme toi, c'est pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien. »

Que répondre à cela.

Rien.

Sauf l'embrasser avec passion.

₪

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tu me fais mal Heero. »

« Désolé mais nos deux hôtes Hot se font du bouche à bouche et ne nous surveillent plus. »

Heero entraine Duo dans la première chambre qu'il trouve.

« **Que fais-tu là ?** »

« C'est la meilleure ! **Nous ne sommes pas mariés Yuy.** »

« Hn… Encore heureux car avec toi je finirais moine. »

« Le sexe n'est pas tout dans la vie. »

« C'est sur que toi, chasteté Maxwell tu t'y connais en sexe. La capote que tu traînes est périmée depuis 10 ans. »

« Hein ! … Et alors. C'est un porte-bonheur. »

Heero lève un sourcil. Duo a pris un air prétentieux.

« C'est surtout devenu une antiquité. Tu es frigide. »

« **Et toi un nymphomane.** »

« **Faux**.. Je suis un mec avec la mécanique d'un mec et ce mot est pour les femmes. Toi par contre il te conviendrait, si tu savais seulement ce qu'est la notion du mot plaisir. »

Duo est fou de rage.

**« Je je**… **Tu tu n'es qu'un sale**… … **Je te DETESTES**… »

« Faux aussi… Tu m'aimes et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer car tu as peur. »

« Non… Je n'ai pas peur. »

Heero le prend dans ces bras.

« Duo cela fait 1 an que nous nous voyons à l'insu des deux lapins. »

« Ils sont pires que des lapins comme toi. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne couche plus avec qui que ce soit depuis ce jour, mais là j'arrive à saturation Duo… J'ai des besoins que mon poignet ne peut plus assouvir. »

Duo se bouine encore plus contre le torse de l'homme qui aime comme un fou depuis l'automne dernier où ils se sont rencontrés par pur hasard.

Heero a juste retiré une feuille morte qui après avoir tournoyer, avait fini son vol dans la magnifique chevelure de Duo. Ils ont eu le même réflexe en même temps et leurs doigts se sont touchés en une douce caresse.

Ce jour là leur regard les a enchaînés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.

L'automne venait de rencontrer la chasteté

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui je t'aime baka et c'est pas faute de te le dire depuis plus de 10 mois. Tu as vu les vêtements que tu portes ce soir ! C'est une incitation au viol Duo. Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Duo soupire.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Heero fait un micro sourire et l'embrasse sur les cheveux. Duo sourit et ferme les yeux contre le torse de son petit amoureux qu'il aime depuis 4 saisons.

« Vraiment ! J'ai envie de toi Duo et cela ne date pas de ce soir. Mais j'ai attendu et attendu et là je te retrouve en train d'allumer tous les mecs de la soirée. »

« Et toi tu les as refroidis par ton regard de glace. Mister Automne serait-il devenue Mister Hiver ? »

« Et Mister Chasteté, Mister Luxure ? »

Duo rigole doucement.

« Non idiot… J'ai juste suivi les conseils de Quatre. »

« Hn ? Elle t'a dit quoi la lapine obnubilée par la carotte de son lapin que j'ai écrasé par une victoire ce soir. »

« NON ! Vous avez encore joué à "C'est moi qui fait pipi plus longtemps"… Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Non. Et les conseils de la lapine blonde. »

« Il m'a dit de porter un boxer, donc je me suis dis de changer aussi un peu de style. »

« Le boxer c'est une excellente idée par contre la chemise noire transparente avec 4 boutons d'ouvert et le jean noir taille basse, c'est chaud Duo. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Duo… Les boutons de mon propre jean vont finir par exploser. »

Duo rougit violemment.

Heero en profite et l'embrasse dans le cou. Duo penche un peu la tête pour qu'il continue de lui donner de doux baisers.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« … ! … »

Heero en est resté interdit.

« Heero ! Ça va ? Je sais j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais… J'y pense depuis déjà un bon mois et cela fait un an. Et oui tu as raison il est temps que je mette ma capote périmée à la poubelle et que je saute enfin le cap. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de le faire. J'ai la chance d'avoir un maître en la matière dans l'art du plaisir charnel. Alors Heero. Veux-tu m'apprendre à prendre mon pied comme le dis Quatre. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu parles trop. Garde ton souffle pour tes gémissements mon ange. »

Là Duo est rouge et se mord les lèvres.

« On va le faire ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Les deux lapins n'attendent que cela. Donnons leur satisfaction. »

« Mais ma capote n'est plus valable. »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut mon ange. Juste au cas où. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Les bonnes vieilles habitudes. »

« Non… Celle-ci elle est spécialement pour toi. »

Heero la retire de sa poche de sa veste et la donne à Duo.

« Je voulais te l'offrir demain car nous avions prévu d'aller au cinéma. »

Duo regarda le préservatif qu'Heero lui a donné et sourit.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Un ami a eu la gentillesse de m'en faire quelques une pour toi et moi. Il est distributeur de préservatifs dans les boites de nuit. J'ai juste dit la couleur que je voulais pour la pochette et l'inscription. Il m'en a fait 100. Je pense que nous en avons pour une vie entière. »

« Il nous en restera j'en suis sûr… Heero… Apprends-moi l'automne. »

« Avec plaisir mon ange. »

₪

« **Mais ils sont passés où bordel.** »

« Quatre ce langage ne te va pas. »

« OH tu m'énerves. Aide-moi à les trouver. »

« C'est toi qui a eu cette idée donc tu te débrouilles. »

Cela fait plus de 15 minutes que Quatre les cherchait du regard. Trowa lui s'en foutait un peu. Il avait bien mieux à faire.

Comme détourner l'attention de son amant en l'embrassant et l'agaçant par la même occasion. Trowa adorait l'asticoter et en asticotage il était un maître.

« Mais je ne les vois pas. »

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux ils sont assez grands. »

« Mais si ton copain pervers et mon copain puceau ne font pas connaissance on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

« Rectification. C'est toi qui veux les mettre ensemble moi je suis neutre et vu comment Duo est fringué il va passer à la casserole ce soir. »

« Par Allah, j'aurais pas dû lui dire d'être un peu plus dans le coup, il est passé du curé à l'allumeur. »

« Quatre. »

« Hum ? »

« Et si tu t'occupais un peu de moi maintenant. »

Quatre rougit et reporte son attention sur son amant.

« Excuse moi… Je vais me faire pardonner de suite mon amour. M'accorderez vous cette danse M. Barton ? »

« Avec plaisir M. Winner. Je t'aime mon amour. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur. »

₪

Une petite heure plus tard c'est un Duo avec des cheveux dans tous les sens qui réaparait. Avec une veste trop grande qui ne lui appartient pas. Heero lui n'a plus sa veste.

« Ben vous étiez où ? Tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux Duo ? On a l'impression que tu viens de sortir du li… ! … »

« Et bien tu vois, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de toi pour faire connaissance. »

Quatre est rouge tel un poison.

Duo est rouge mais version koala dans la chemise d'Heero.

Trowa arbore un sourire de félicitation à son ami.

Et Heero embrasse la chevelure de son ange démoniaque.

Cette deuxième année en ce premier mois d'automne n'allait pas être des plus chastes pour le couple qui avait enfin éclot au grand jour.

_**FIN**_

XXIV  
Je sais toujours les lapins.  
J'y peux rien ils me poursuivent.  
Je vais faire un lâché de carottes et fuir.  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

(1) : **Niquedouilles** : n.et adj – 1654 ; de la race de _nigaud, nicodème,_ et suff. Péj.-ouille ◊ VIEILLE et FAM. Nigaud, niais. _Pique, niquedouille, c'est toi l'andouille !_ (comptine).

* * *

**Une petite  
Review  
ou  
un petit  
Hyou (Commentaire) ! …** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
